Fun Games
by TootsieThecat
Summary: TENXROSE ONESHOT! Rated K cause not innapropro bro. TARDIS breaks down, and Rose and the Doctor play truth or dare. Pure Fluff.


ONESHOT

TENXROSE

* * *

ooo

* * *

ooo

* * *

Rose sat in the TARDIS library, flipping through the 7th Harry potter book, while The Doctor tinkered with the TARDIS console.

"D*MNITT!" She heard from the engine room.

"Doctor? Wha-"

Suddenly, without warning, the entire TARDIS's power went out.

"Doctor? What is it?" She walked slowly down the darkened hallway, being careful as of not to trip and fall on the hard stopped at the engine room to see The Doctor speaking rapidly in Gallifreyan and kicking random parts of the TARDIS's console.

"Doctor?"

"Over here." She heard him mumble. She walked toward the voice, her hands outstretched, until her fingers hit the fabric of his suit.

"Oh hi!" The Doctor said, grinning goofily grin.

"'ello" she responded, smiling with her tounge between her teeth.

The doctor pointed his screwdriver at the console and a couple of dim lights turned on.

"Well, its something." He said, sighing. "We'll be stuck here for a full 24 hours."  
"What?" Rose said, "Can't you just... Screwdriver it?"  
The doctor raised an eyebrow "No, I cannot _screwdriver _it!"

"Oh shut up!"

"So, twenty-four hours, me and you... whatta ya wanna do?" The doctor asked.

"I dunno... Kinda 'ungry?" She said.

So The doctor and Rose raided the kitchen. They grabbed a big bowl of cheese balls, a bunch of bananas, and a 12 liter coke each.

Then they both sat on the floor of the console room and ate silently

The doctor groaned loudly. "Borrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddd." he said dramatically.

"Wow Doctor, how old are you?"

"903!"

"Then act like it!"

"Eh? Yer gonna hafta speak up sonny!" He said in a loud, crotchety old man voice.

Rose laughed at the Time Lord.

"Truth or dare?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Whats that?"

"You've never played truth or dare?" The doctor shook his head. "Well, I say truth or dare, and you pick one of them, if you pick dare, I tell you to do something and you have to do it, if you pick truth, you have to answer any question i ask."

"OOH OOH I GO FIRST!" The Doctor yelled much like a five year old. "Truth or dare?!"

Rose sighed "Truth." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ummmm, Hold on." He said, deep in thought.

"Uh Oh."

"You'd better be afraid!"

"OH!" He exclaimed. "Got it! Okay." He said, rubbing his hands together. "Whats the most embarrasing thats ever happened to you?"

Rose sighed as a story she buried deep inside jumped out at her.

"Um, well one time one of my old boyfriends, who will remain unnamed, well, we were datin' for about 3 months, and uh, well we went to, uh well, Costco, and um, well, he proposed over the loud, speaker, and-"

"In COSTCO?!" The doctor exclaimed, giggling.

"Shut up! Anyway, well I had to say no...on the loud speaker...in Costco..." She finished. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and the Doctor accidentally noted how cute she looked. _NO! Bad, Bad Doctor! She's human! Its a whole wibbly wobbly, Timey wimey thing! It'd Never work! _

Still...

"Wait...Was it MICKEY?" He asked when he had woken from his thoughts..

Now Roses face was red. She opened her mouth, then closed it again.

Now the Doctor was _hysterical_. His face turned red and he laughed and laughed._  
_

It was enough to make Rose giggle a little too.

"Okay! Okay! My turn." She said, smiling evilly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said, still giggling a little.

"I dare you," she paused for effect. "To eat a pear." She finished.

The Doctor made a face as Rose stood up and grabbed a pear from the kitchen.

"The whole thing? He said sheepishly.

"Ugh, no just a bite, then Doctor!"

"And I have to swallow it?"

"Of course."

"are you sure?"

"Stop stallin'!" She exclaimed, laughing.

He slowly took the hated fruit to his lips, and sunk his teeth into it.

He gagged.

"That was the worst thing I have ever done!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

Rose laughed. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of my suits."

Rose was a little taken back by the dare.

She stood up and ran to the wardrobe. She skimmed all the racks until her eyes fell on a black, pinstrpied suits. She stripped off her clothes, and pulled on the undershirt, tie, pants, and suit itself. She found his glasses on a table in the library and his coat draped over a chair. She slippes both of those one and ran back, tripping on the coat a couple times.

The Doctor stopped and stared at Rose. She looked adorable. _Bad Doctor! _he told himself.

She walked up to him and sat down. She grinned with her tounge between her teeth.

"So, 'ow do I look?" She asked.

"Fantastic! Almost as good as me!" Rose hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"Ok, Doctor truth or dare?"

"What? Oh! Yea!" He said, remembering the game. "Ummm, I pick, welllll, Truth!" He declared, confidently.

"Um, do you have a crush on anyone?" She asked hopefully.

The doctor's eyes widened. He stared at Rose for a second, then answered a mumbling "Yea, sorta."

"Really who?"

"I... don't wanna say."

"Ya 'ave to doctor! 'S a truth!"

"Mmmmm, well. There was this... girl that i traveled with for a while...and, uh, I , wel kinda sstarted to love her, on accident."

"Yea, but what was 'er name?"

"Um... R-Rose." He said, his face turning a bright red.

Rose stared for a moment, unbelieving.

Suddenly Rose lept on top of the Doctor and pressed her lips against his. The Doctor stiffened at first, but then sunk into the kiss, and started to kiss back

They stayed like that for a while, kissing and just enjoying eachothers presence in the room, before Rose finally pulled away.

The Doctor grinned happily.

"I like this game."


End file.
